Breaking Bella
by twilightglitter-01
Summary: Why is it that people take joy in crushing my spirit? That they scar my soul for their own amusement? One thing I can say is, everyone loves breaking Bella.
1. Preface

Breaking Bella

Preface

"Ooh look! It's barf girl!" Paul sneered at the poor girl, everyone down the hall burst out laughing as a small group gathered round. Barf girl you ask? Bella Swan was NEVER going to be a public speaker lets say...

"Just leave me alone!" She cried, as fresh tear fell down her face.

"Oh look! She's crying! How _sweet_!" He mocked her. She ran for the toilets in tear's, running from the echoing laughter from down the hall.

She locked herself in a stall and fell to the ground, weeping, preying to anyone who would listen, for Paul to leave her alone.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" Her best friend Jessica called. Bella opened the door, and walked over to Jess for a hug.

"Shh, shh! It's gonna be okay! We can go out together, and face them all, it'll be fine!" She cooed.

Bella knew she couldn't stay in here forever, and she'd much rather walk out with her one and only friend, then have to leave by herself.

"I guess..." She mumbled, following Jess out into the hall.

Suddenly Bella was confronted with a bucket of dirty mop water, Paul picked it up, and emptied it over her head. Her lip started to tremble as her best friend burst out laughing, giving Paul a high five. She suddenly felt a burst of confidence.

"Why are you doing this to me? DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO?!"

"Well, Bella... You are ugly, repulsive, stinky, stupid but most of all you are FAT! Am I right, or am I right?" Listed Paul, turning to Jessica for an answer.

"Duh! You are _so_ right!" She replied to Paul.

"Why are you being so horrible!" Bella cried, losing what little confidence she had.

"See ya later _dirty _girl!" Paul called after her as she fled the school, running home to a place that was not much better. Yet aother ironic name... She was the only virgin in her year, because 'you should only sleep with someone you love!' she'd never heard the end of it.

"Bella I'm hungry! Make me some dinner!" Renee shouted after blowing out a lungful of smoke in Bella's face, then stubbing out her cigarette on Bella's bare arm. Bella whimpered, but obeyed, running into the kitchen to make some pasta. She set it out on the table, making sure Renee had the biggest portion. The called her mom for dinner, Renee spat out her food all over the floor exclaiming 'this is disgusting! I HATE PASTA! GO MAKE SOMETHING ELSE YOU BRAT!'

Bella could only hope and pray that thing's would change for her, that one day she would be free from the hell that is her life.

**AN:**

**Please review, tell me what you think! **


	2. A shattered heart

Breaking Bella

Chapter 1

Will you ever stop? I mentally screamed at the people in the corridor as they all started laughing when I walked in. I was determined that I wouldn't let _him_ or anyone see me cry like yesterday, never again. I was walking to class to hide from the onslaught of snide comments and knowing look's, when suddenly I found myself falling. I turned to see Paul and his group of merry men (and now Jessica) laughing, great! So now they had taken to tripping me! Then the unthinkable happened. Paul snatched my bag and emptied on to the ground, the first thing that fell out were my tampons! My face flushed bright red, as my eyes started to sting, but I was determined not to cry. The next thing that fell out was my spare pantie's! How embarrassing! followed by my textbook's and pencil case, then my rape alarm. By now everyone was in fit's of laughter, I tried to hold it in, I didn't cry but allowed myself to get angry. I got up and snatched the bag from Paul's hand, glaring at him.

"I wouldn't worry about the rape alarm sweat heart! No one in their right mind would want _you_." He smirked at me.

"No you're right, but maybe it might be good for this!" I pulled out the pin, placing it by his ear, he winced.

"Oooh! Look! The _thing_ gets angry! I thought only _humans_ could do that!"

"Right! So now I'm not human? How does that even work?"

"Because you're some freak that nobody wanted or loved so they dropped you on to earth!" He sneered. My anger ignited until my whole body ached and burned with desire for blood shed. Snap. That's when I realized that snap was Paul's nose, which my fist was currently connected to. Whoops.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" He yelled, running off to the nurses office, I was in soooooo much trouble now... I decided to skip school, all that would happen was I would get in trouble, Paul would torment me and I had had enough! I ran for the exit door's after gathering my stuff, just as I reached the door I heard feet chasing after me, when I looked back it was a teacher. I sped up my pace into a sprint, reaching the wood's that covered Fork's and running to my safe place, my tree.

I climbed it quickly until I got to it's top branches, I saw the teacher being followed by a police officer. They kept on going past my tree, I sat silently, praying that I could escape this. I sat there for hours, eventually it got dark, the kind of dark that comes at 10 o'clock at night. I swiftly and silently dismounted from my tree and walked through the woods home, not wanting to be seen by anyone. My mom would be furious enough without getting a phone call from the police.

I kicked a loose stone as I trudged along with my hands in my pockets and my hood up. The house came into sight, but just as I was about to leave the cover of the forest I noticed a police car outside my house, just then a police officer walked out of the house with Renee following. I leaned back against the tree next to me, stepping out of sight but the tree's rustled the officer looked directly at me then ran forwards, I was to scared to run this time. He reached me and hand cuffed me .

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and _will_ be held against you." He read out my rights, I gulped, I was under arrest! He led me to his car, and put me in the back seat. Onc the doors were closed he turned to face me.

"Can I say something off the record?" He asked kindly.

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm sorry this has happened to you, I'm Paul's uncle, and I know how provocative he can be. What you did... He probably had it coming."

"Thank you sir." I whispered, looking at my feet.

"Paul has chosen to press charges. I'll be taking you downtown for questioning." He announced losing all informality he had previously used. I nodded, letting him know I understood.

_a few hour's later_

"Be safe!" The officer called after me as I walked up the side walk towards my house, I gulped. Mom would NOT be happy. I walked in the front door, creeping in as quietly as possible in the hope she won't notice me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She scream upon seeing me.

"I... Uh-broke someone's nose..." I didn't need to look to see the look of undulated horror and white hot anger. Slap. Ouch.

"Mom, will you stop with the whole slapping thing, it's getting old!" I moaned walking past her towards my room.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she pulled me back by the hair, I yelped. She pulled me towards the kitchen window, at first I had no idea what she was doing until she lifted me and threw me at it. The glass shattered, as I fell through it, for a brief second I looked her in the eyes. All I saw was grim satisfaction. Suddenly gravity started working and I dropped to the ground, I looked up and saw all the millions of shard's of glass falling down towards me, I rolled so that the wouldn't hit my face. I felt every single one of them slice into my back, tearing a tiny little hole for each piece. I cried out, begging for someone, anyone to just kill me and release me from the agony. My breathing became ragged and labored when I heard my mom beside me huffing and puffing.

"Have we learnt our lesson yet?" She asked.

"You wicked old hag!" I screamed. She kicked me in the ribs, rolling me onto my back, pushing the glass in deeper.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Good." I heard her as she call 911, faking tears, screaming 'It was a terrible accident!' The wailing sirens gave me a little hope, I knew this was the turning point. NEVER would I go back to my mom, now was the time to start over. Soon enough I was lifted onto a stretcher, and wheeled into an ambulance. I gripped hold of the paramedic's hand.

"Please, don't let her near me!" I begged, in a weak voice.

"How did this happen?" He asked, while looking me over.

"She pushed me, to punish me!" I hissed.

"Don't worry, you're safe now."

**AN:**

**Please review, go on, make my day. You know you want to!**


	3. Deliverance

"Renee Swan, guilty as charged!" The judge called out. Me and my lawyer did a little victory dance, as Renee was packed into a holding cell. 10 years, she'd be imprisoned. 10 years, I'd never have to worry about seeing her face. Paul dropped the charges when his uncle found him breaking into school, to set a trap for me. VICTORY IS MINE!

I drove home, and unloaded the moving boxes. Now was the day I was finally free, now was the time for some drastic changes...

Paul's pov

I sat down at the family table, just as my dad walked in, wearing his expensive suit and Claudia, our cook layed dinner on the table. He came in smiling, holding his brief case to the side.

"I got the promotion!" He announced, passing Claudia 80 dollars.

"That's great dad!" I smiled; this was the first civil thing he'd said in a month.

"Can I look at your grade sheet?"

"Uh... I-um..."

"Just hand me the damn sheet!" He lost his temper; I slid it across the table.

"B, E, U, C? This is not good enough! THIS HAD BETTER BE A JOKE PAUL!"

"I'm sorry dad!"

"Sorry? SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! YOU'RE GOING NO WHERE SON! YOU'RE A DISGRACE AND A FAILIURE! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

I heard something smash as I closed my bedroom door; I slumped on my bed and picked up my guitar. I tried my hardest not to cry as I played 'mums song.' She'd been my life line, and now that she's gone, so am I.

Flashback-

"Paul honey, go to your room and lock the door." She told me, giving me a kiss on the forehead and some food to take with me. I watched her cry through my key hole, but when she heard my dad's car pull in the driveway, she put on a brave face. Even pretending to smile, but I knew it was all a façade.

Flashback end-

I couldn't think about the rest. I wouldn't let myself, I couldn't break again, let myself fall down the deep black hole that swallowed my mother...

Bella's pov

I pulled in to a service station near Idaho and grabbed a map of America, a flashlight and some sandwiches. Sitting in my car, I picked up a bright red marker and scribbled out forks, and la push. Right here, right now, I made a promise to myself that I would NEVER step foot in that godforsaken place, NEVER cringe over their piercing eyes and sick smiles EVER again.

Once again, Paul's face popped into my mind. His beautiful features, contorting into a grimace as her looked at me in disgust. A little part of my heart broke. Again. Was it so wrong that I still loved him; after all he had put me through? Probably... Probably.

A few tears rolled down my already tear stained cheeks. Never again! Never again would I shed a tear for Paul Lahote. I metaphorically reached into my chest and ripped out my heart threw it on the ground and stomped on it ten times. This was a part of me that needed to die, and I would leave it behind me. Leave it in forks.

Narrator pov

Somewhere deep in the woods in forks, a crazy confused Samuel Uley is desperately trying to turn human again. Disorientated by the strengthened sense of smell, sight and instinct to protect the tribe. Running further and faster into the woods, he ponders the possibility that Leah's pregnancy had been the last straw and he had gone insane. He felt this strange pull west bound towards the Makah rez, as he approached what was clearly the border between the two he was confronted by two large wolves.

"Who the heck are you?" One of them asked. But only, he didn't 'ask' the conventional way, somehow this question was like a conversation in the mind. Samuel Uley wasn't sure how this was happening but went with it.

"Sam, Sam Uley. I'm from La push. I've got the weirdest pull to the cabin behind you, can I pass?" he asked. Both wolves exchanged knowing looks and stepped aside. Sam sat patiently outside the small wood cabin for hours, waggling his tail and contently watching the place and the area surrounding, until a small, but beautiful young lady of extraordinary beauty stepped out to throw something in the recycling box. Her black hair swayed deliciously in the breeze, the scent of her perfume overwhelming Sam momentarily until she dropped the plastic bottle, jaw dropped starring wide eyed at him.

That was the moment Samuel Uley Imprinted on Emily Young. The moment when the impossible, became possible.

**AN:**

**So... The story is really starting to take off! Sorry the chapter isn't as long as you'd hope, but it's better than nothing right? What do you think of what's going on? PM me or review!**


	4. If you loved me

Paul's pov

Flash back-

"Lee! PLEASE!" Mom screamed, as Dad pulled her by the hair off her feet.

"Mom!" I whimpered from behind my door.

"What do you mean your leaving me?" he raged. The color left my moms cheeks as she ducked her head.

"I won't stand by and watch you hurt that boy!" She cried.

I remember thinking, 'So all this is my fault.' I wanted to cry.

Flashback end-

No, no, no, no, no, no! I couldn't- I wouldn't think of it! In my head a I heard a pathetic whimper, it didn't take me long to realize that it was Bella, as I so often heard her whimper like that. I knew exactly why I chose her to pick on. When we were younger, we where friends. We told each other everything, so one day when she asked about a bruise I had, I told her, I told her that my dad had hit me. The next week, I got mad at her for being friends with omeone else and snapped at her, she told me I was just like my dad. She probably doesn't even remember.

I had to stop and remind myself that the homework wasn't gonna do it's self.

Bella's pov

I decided that I would got to Denver, Colorado. I pictured myself skiing then decided I would be better off doughnuting, me being me and all.

I thought a little about what I would do there. Anything and Everything I decided.

Sam's pov

"You're really prrrrrety!" I purred at The girl. The other wolves helped me change back so I could talk to her.

"And _you're_ a psycho!" she hissed venomously.

"Sam, get the HELL away from me! You are the father Of my cousin's baby!" She was really working herself up.

"What?" I asked, feeling confused, surely if that was so, I would not love her, I would love the mother of my child.

"Leah! Remember her?" She screeched.

"Oh, so you're Emily! Leah's cousin! I've heard so much about you!" I smiled. Tears started to spill over Emily's cheeks, instantly I needed to touch her, feel that she was okay. I wanted to MAKE her okay. I stepped forwards and encased her in my arms, instantly the tightness in my chest let up.

I heard Emily gasp, and stiffen up before melting into my embrace. Before I knew it, her tears stopped, and all of a sudden she reached up and kissed me. It didn't take long till she was showing me the way to her bedroom...

Bella's pov

I Walked through the empty apartment, running my hands down the walls, I wondered when this place would feel like home. Once I'd finished unpacking, I had a bowl of cereal and headed to bed. As I lay there staring at the ceiling, I aloud myself to think about Paul. The way he said my name as is it were a synonym for cockroach. I didn't cry, I didn't wonder why, I shook the thought away. Why was it that I missed seeing him give me evil looks in class? Why was it that he had captured my heart so easily? Why did he hate me?

I couldn't help but fanticise about what it would be like if he _did_ love me.

_"Bella babes! I've missed you!" He'd shout to me as I came in the door._

_"Paul, I've been gone for all of an hour!" I would laugh._

_"I don't care" then he'd pull me close, wrapping his hands around my waist and nuzzle my neck. I'd run my hand up his shirt as he started to kiss my shoulders moving on to my mouth. I would love the feel of his warm body against mine, he would love my soft hands on his chest._

BELLA! YOUR MAKING THINGS WORSE FOR YOURSELF! I chastised myself. I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
